the_old_city_leviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah
Jonah is the main chatacter of the Old City: Leviathan and is controlled by the player, though he has dialog that is his own. Jonah seems unstable and often talks to himself or to the 'Leviathan' which is either in control of him, is the city itself or a good friend - often all at the same time. He is an unreliable narrator and often whole areas of the game will change due to a change in Jonah's mental condition. Early Life Little is known about Jonah's early life although it is implied that he moved around a lot as a child. After the fall, he became a leader for the Unknowing but became one of the Minotaurs after the Guild sought to destroy his group. Leviathan The Leviathan is many things to Jonah. It is a friend, a foe, a protecting force, an inhibiting force, the city itself and an actual living giant Leviathan sea creature. When we first take control of Jonah he has retreated into the sewers and considering himself in be in Leviathan's belly. As you control Jonah through the sewers and into Old City Jonah will talk to the Leviathan and will argue with it often proclaiming it to be protecting him. There are are even parts of the city Jonah looses consciousness in until he argues with the Leviathan. It's after such arguments that areas that have been visited will change as you see them without the Leviathan's 'protection'. As he wanders, he begins to muse on his thoughts and philosophy, mainly the idea that 'Truth must be compatible with itself.' He also reflects on the conflict that surrounds him. Personality Jonah is a fractured man with a personality to match. He is both hopeful as well as pessimistic. He hates what has happened and the barbaric nature of the atrocities within the story but sees them as a forgone conclusion, something he couldn't have stopped even if he had tried. So he didn't try and hid away, while also seemingly hating himself for choosing that path too. He has a low opinion of all dwellers (people of the City) and, if he doesn't think too deeply on it, a hate of rats. He speaks of Solomon with high regard but thinks poorly of Moses who he feels is attempting a pointless task by trying to both find the source of the water and by trying to keep the peace amongst the factions. He also dislikes Moses because Moses challenges him about Leviathan's existence. Leviathan seems to be both a separate entity and a part of Jonah himself. He sees Leviathan both as a place and someone who keeps him safe. He loves Leviathan deeply and doubts he will ever be truly apart from it. Symbolism Jonah's name comes from the Bible about the story of a man who tries to flee God's command. In attempting to escape, he is thrown overboard during a storm and is swallowed by a whale. References are made to the story such as the scrawled message 'And they cast lots and the lot fell to Jonah', a reference to Jonah being thrown overboard. Jonah also mentions to various locations in the Bible: -Nineveh was the city where the original Jonah was ordered by God to preach -Tarshish was where Jonah attempted to flee from God's command before he was thrown overboard and swallowed by the whale Jonah mentions his father reciting Dover Beach Minotaurs